dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Joker
Charles Joker, the main male protagonist of "DxD: Virtues" written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun, could be said to be an average teen that could be found anywhere in the world. However, if that average teen just so happened to possess the Holy Sword Gambanteinn and the Sacred Gear Twice Critical, then he might not actually be as "average" as he, and everybody else, was led to believe. He currently resides in Kuoh and attends its most prestigious high school - Kuoh Academy, a once girls' only school. Though initially nervous and anxious to transferring in to the school, he decided to make the most out of it, and put his nervous behavior behind him - and went to school... a few weeks late, from when he transferred in at the beginning of the school term. Though he seems to possess an innate talent for magic, he doesn't actually try to learn formulas and spells due to his lazy disposition, and when he uses his magic power, he just uses his imagination, causing a myriad of possible effects to occur because of it. Appearance Charles has longish, baby blonde hair with the bangs falling down to eye-level, and slightly over them at times. His hair is generally unkempt, especially around the sides and back. He has green-blue eyes, slightly pale skin, and a thinner body than most at his age, though he isn't necessarily weak. He has reddish brown glasses with black spots on it sitting upon his face. He usually wears a blue hoodie with white, highlighted pockets that has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over a white dress shirt with the collar messy and a sloppily-tied black tie pressed underneath his hoodie. He wears black jeans with a white belt wrapped around his waist, white socks, and black Nike's with gray soles. For school, he wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, though with some alterations. He wears an open black blazer, with white accents, over his usual blue hoodie, over the white dress shirt, with the hood of his hoodie pulled up over the collar of the blazer. He adorns black pants and black dress shoes. Personality Though not really an outgoing guy, Charles can be a bit chatty to those he knows particularly well. He doesn't really enjoy socializing with people he doesn't know, as he becomes quite nervous and anxious around them. Because of this, his smiles are rare, unless he's by himself and reading or watching something funny, or if he's with some friends. He doesn't really like showing his emotions too much, as he can feel embarrassed by them, especially when around certain people (especially if they're a girl) and he can get really embarrassed even from simple things, such as having to do something in front of a large number of people. Because he's an incredibly nervous and anxious person, he has to clear his throat a lot, to the point that it's become a habit to clear his throat, even when he's alone, especially when in bed, where he'll just cough and clear his throat for minutes at a time. When speaking, his words can sometimes end up being too quiet or unintelligible to understand. He's a pretty shy guy, who tries to act cool, but in reality, he might actually be doing something stupid. History Charles grew up with a relatively normal life, up until the age of six, though he doesn't have much memory from before this, in which his training with his father began. Though his laziness and lack of physical talent made his training difficult, his innate magic talent shined brighter than all else. Being able to figure out formulas with just a glance, it could be said that he was a genius among geniuses. However, his laziness caused him to advance slowly. He could one day become a great Magician, but only if he takes the time to work on it, instead of letting his talent lead him by the hand. However, no matter how many times he was told to focus on his training, he hardly bothered. Charles just wanted to relax and do nothing all day, but his father wouldn't let him. Eventually, he grew tired of this and sent Charles to live with his grandfather four years after the start of his training. He spent the next seven years of his life being trained by his grandfather while trying to live a normal life. With his eighteenth birthday approaching in a few months time, he was sent to Kuoh, transferring in to Kuoh Academy at the start of the new term as a second year student, where he would begin to live alone. His grandfather believed that with this, Charles would eventually lose his laziness, but it merely amplified it for a time - though he wanted to do his best at school, he only started going a few weeks after arriving in Kuoh. This was due partly to his laziness and anxiety combined, though he would use the excuse that he was sick to get out of trouble. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength '- Due to the years of training he had underwent, Charles is physically stronger than most humans that has been introduced to the supernatural world. He is strong enough to match a Low-class Devil who has received the Rook Evil Piece, though just barely. '''Enhanced Speed '- Due to the years of training he had underwent, Charles is physically faster than most humans that has been introduced to the supernatural world. He is fast enough to keep up with a Low-class Devil who has received the Knight Evil Piece, though just barely. 'Enhanced Stamina '- Due to the years of training he had underwent, Charles has a larger amount of stamina than most humans that has been introduced to the supernatural world. He has enough stamina to fight against a Low-class Devil who has received the Rook Evil Piece until both he and it are tired. 'Enhanced Durability '- Due to the years of training he had underwent, Charles can take more hits than most humans that has been introduced to the supernatural world. He can take several punches from a Low-class Devil who has received the Rook Evil Piece without being taken out - though if the punch or kick is just right, he'll go down regardless. 'Immense Magic Power '- Due to his innate talent in magic, his magic power is leagues above what most humans that know of the supernatural world would have and ever achieve. His magic power can match what a High-class Devil who has received the Queen Evil Piece can do, perhaps even surpassing it. 'Innate Magic Talent '- He was born with such a high affinity for magic, that he is leagues beyond what most humans who know of the supernatural world can achieve, even with years upon years of studying. His talent is even desired among other Magician communities, however, he refuses to associate with them. 'Genius Magician '- He was born with an innate talent for magic, to the point where he could tell what kind of magic formula did what, with but a moments glance. He can instantaneously read the formula of a spell before it is finished being cast and counter with that very same same spell a moment later, taking but a fraction of the time to cast it than his opponent. 'Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder '- He was born with the blessing to be able to use Holy Swords, which run in the family on his father's side. 'Keen-Intellect '- He has a mind that can understand, comprehend, and profit from experience and knowledge gained. He is logical, rarely relying on his emotions. Charles believes that with his mind, he can do nearly anything. 'Adept Swordsman '- Though not really having a form and no talent in blades, he has shown exceptional skill for a beginner swordsman, with the skill necessary to combat even a Devil who has received the Knight Evil Piece in one-on-one combat. 'Adept Hand-to-Hand Combat '- Though not really having a form and no talent in fighting hand-to-hand, he has shown exceptional skill for a beginner, with the skill necessary to fight even a Devil who has received the Rook Evil Piece in one-on-one combat. 'Master Technician '- Though possessing no talent in fighting with either a sword or with his body, he has shown a remarkable gift for polishing his attacks, to the point that he can learn a combat stance or strike in less than a day and nearly be at a masterful level of performing it. His talent in this could be said to be a waste on someone like him, who possesses no talent in the actual art of fighting. '''Adept Tactician '- '''Because of his quick thinking and sharp mind, he is able to figure out the weak points of most of his opponents, how they fight, and the quirks of their abilities as well as the amount of skill they possess in each individual ability. Equipment '''Twice Critical: "Hand of the Dragon": '''Charles' Sacred Gear, though a fairly common one. He possesses a '''Sub-Species' of this Sacred Gear, causing it to be stronger than the usual form of it. His version of Twice Critical, while providing its basic ability to double his power once for a set amount of time, also shows the ability to generate white flames over the gauntlet, which he can control rather naturally, though the distance of attacking with his flames is short, only twice the length of his arm. His gauntlet is golden, leaving his fingers uncovered, going from his hand down to his elbow, that has five white lines emerging from the hand and going down to his elbow as it twists around his arm, never touching another line. * After becoming stronger and having a rise of intense emotion, such as anger, sadness, and pain, well up within him, he manages to evolve his Sacred Gear. Though he did not unlock his Balance Breaker, he managed to increase the power of his Sacred Gear, from a Sub-Species, to an Irregular Sacred Gear. Upon taking this form, the gauntlet becomes incredibly thin, as if it is another layer of skin, and it covers his fingers and up to his upper arm. Taking on a golden color, it has five white lines emerging from the tips of his fingers, which travel up his arm, intersecting and crossing along the way. Gold appears around his right eye, with a single white line appearing going down from the eye, and the aforementioned eye turns a vermilion color. Its normal ability of doubling his power is increased, becoming triple, for a time, and the white flame increases in amount, going from only appearing around his arm and being able to manipulate it forward, to appearing before his back and creating a pair of wings. Using the flames, he can attack up to four times the length of his arm. Holy Sword Gambanteinn: "the Peerless Sword-Wand": Charles' Holy Sword, which he inherited from his grandfather, and his main weapon of choice. It boasts a high amount of Holy energy, which can cleanly cut through Devils, even powerful ones, with relative ease. It is a keen, bright sword, which can concentrate the wielder's magical power into attacks, causing the blade to shine with a holy light, which can blind Devils and other such creatures of darkness. It is a long sword with a black blade, that has white around the edges, with runic writing on the blade. The guard is of a golden color with black markings appearing on it and the handle is wrapped in a black leather, with the pommel being that of a golden orb, held by three white prongs in the shape of claws. Trivia *Charles Joker is based off of me, in appearance and personality, not so much outfit. The reason for the creation of this character, is because I had found a picture that had resembled me, which inspired me to create this character. It's basically me, if I was more good-looking, hadn't cut my hair, and was an anime character. The resemblance is uncanny, actually. *His nickname "One Whose Hand Burns White" is because of his Sub-Species Sacred Gear, which, while doubling his power, also creates white flame around his arm. The other nickname "Joker of Kuoh" is because of his last name and not because he is a funny guy. *I decided to pick Twice Critical as his Sacred Gear, because it's the perfect SG for someone like him - bland, though full of potential. *The reason as for why he possesses the Holy Sword Gambanteinn, is because I really liked the character of the same name from "Phantom of the Kill", though she used a wand instead of a sword. *His favorite anime is anything that is Type/Moon and his favorite game is anything that is Fire Emblem. *He is currently seventeen years old, has a height of five feet six inches and a weight of around one-hundred fifteen pounds. *He likes many things, some of which are reading, sleeping, relaxing, watching YouTube videos, anime, manga, lemonade, and basketball. *He dislikes many things, some of which are hard work, smiling, bullies in general, and being framed for something he did not do. *He is from America and has lived there until he was ten years old, when he was sent to live with his grandfather in Japan. *His character theme song is "Let the Stars Fall Down", Yuki Kajiura; Fate/Zero OST. *His battle theme song is "Id [Hope]" which is from Fire Emblem Awakening. *His Balance Breaker theme song is "Blitzkrieg" by Audiomachine. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians